Orders
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Kill, cure or contain. If you can't cure it, and can't contain it- you have to kill it.


"Cure it now!" Six ordered. Rex got as close to the EVO as he possibly good. He put his hand on the creature and started talking to the nanites. They weren't listening. The creature whipped around refusing to budge from its spot and sent Rex flying into the side of a building.

"I gotta get in there." He growled pulling himself from the rubble. He watched as Six once again got the creature down. Rex charged in again. His attempt failed a second time. His heart sank. It wasn't very often that he couldn't cure and EVO but it did happen.

"Cure it!" Six ordered again. Rex fell back and looked at the situation. It didn't look good. Containing it didn't seem to be an option. The EVO was planted and didn't want to move.

"I can't." Rex said. Defeated. Six nodded. Rex watched as the agent did his job. The EVO let out a screaming shriek as Six drove his katanas deep into the middle of the creature. Rex looked at the ground. It was over. The EVO was dead. Then there was the silence. That eerie silence that always fell after the EVO died. If it could be cured, there were cheers. There were never cheers if the EVO had to be killed. Rex pushed his goggles up and turned around. He started to walk off when the silence was broken. It was soft and muffled but it was there. Rex turned back around and looked at the EVO. The sound was coming from the EVO? HE drew closer. No. The sound was coming from under the EVO. Rex got closer. The EVO had refused to move from the one spot. It wasn't at all possible that the creature had landed on someone accidentally- or even on purpose. He frowned as he listened closer. IT was crying. There was someone under the EVO.

"Six!" He let out a shout as he started throwing tentacle like vines away from the main body. The crying got louder. Finally he broke through the rounded vines. His eyes grew wide as he looked at a small child. The little boy was crying. Rex dropped down into the small hole- noticing how tightly the vines were covering it.

"It's okay. You're safe now. Come here." Rex said scooping the little red headed boy into his arms. The tiny arms wrapped around his neck but the boy, no older than five, was still crying. Six grabbed Rex's free hand and helped pull him out. Rex ran the child over to where an ambulance was waiting to treat any injured bystanders. Rex sat the little boy down and brushed the red curls from his face.

"Are you okay? What's your name?" Rex asked as he knelt down. He was trying to get the child's mind off of the horrible experience he had to have just been through.

"Dmitri." The little boy sniffed looking at the teen. Rex smiled softly. He looked around at the surrounding crowd. Someone should have been screaming that their child was missing.

"Where are you parents? Your mommy and daddy?" Rex asked looking back at Dmitri's large blue eyes. The child's eyes grew wider as he looked past Rex for the first time. Rex turned to look over his shoulder following the child's line of sight straight at the EVO. Rex turned back to the boy and tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry. The monster isn't going to hurt you." The little boy didn't hear him. He just walked around Rex staring at the EVO. Rex frowned as he watched Dmitri run over to the EVO. Rex took off after him. He grabbed Dmitri up before he got to close. The little boy fought.

"Let me go!"

"It's not going to hurt you! It's dead!" Rex yelled. The boy let out a scream and wriggled out of Rex's hands. Dmitri ran over to the EVO. Rex's heart froze.

"MOMMY!" Rex watched as the little boy clung to the monster. "Mommy, please wake up! Mommy!" Rex's blood ran as ice as his stomach turned. That's why the EVO wouldn't move. That's why she was fighting so fiercely. She thought she was protecting her child. And….they killed her. Rex's stomach lurched but he couldn't let himself vomit. He forced himself forward, walking over to the tiny red head. He sat his hand on the child's shoulder. Dmitri flung around and wrapped his arms around Rex's waist and screamed into his shirt. Rex could feel the boy shaking and the trembling was contagious. Dmitri clawed at Rex's shirt, his blue eyes searching desperately in Rex's brown ones.

"Mommy's going to be okay?" The boy was begging. Rex felt his throat close. He couldn't answer. The child gripped Rex's shirt tighter and started his crying screams again and the 'cures' heart broke. Six walked over taking the weeping child into his arms and carried him over to the EMTs. When he came back, Rex hadn't moved. He was as still as a statue and his face was pale.

"We did what we had to, Rex."

"It was his mother. We killed his mommy." Rex said, his voice cracking. Tears appeared in the teen's eyes as he turned and looked at Six. "A mommy, Six." Six shook his head and looked back at the EVO.

"We have our orders. This is a war after all."

"But is it worth fighting if we can't live with ourselves afterwards." Rex asked as a tear slide down his cheek.


End file.
